Midnight Pleasures
by MommaYoga
Summary: Set during The Warerbending Scroll episode: What if Zuko came across Katara bathing in the river? Zutara! OBVIOUSLY not how the true characters would act, but the way I would want them to act if it were a smutty romance novel or erotica.


Midnight Pleasures

Katara grew frustrated in her lack of progress with the water whip. Perhaps a relaxing dip in the river would calm her nerves and ease her tension. Hesitantly she looked around, nobody would see if she stripped. Kicking off her boots, Katara untied the laces at the side of her tunic.

It felt naughty to be so brazen, she almost hoped somone wold spy on her, almost. Katara eased the fabric from her shoulders and let it pool on the ground at her feet as she pulled the drawstring on her leggings.

Zuko spied movement through the trees and stalked closer. It was the waterbender. He watched as she pushed her leggings down. Her back was to Zuko and his lips parted as she bent, giving him full view of her most private areas. Suddenly he felt less like a spy and more the voyeur as he watched her look around and casually step into the flowing water.

The cool water sensuously caressed her skin and Katara sighed as the tension eased from her limbs. She lowered herself under the rippling surface and emerged, water droplets shimmering in the moonlight on her dark skin. Pulling the length of her hair between her breasts, she turned downstream and let the current flow against her back.

Zuko stood transfixed watching his enemy's vulnerability. Unthinking, he crept forward and exited the cover of trees to stand at the sandy riverbank. His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of this beautiful girl completely exposed to him.

Suddenly she spied him and bolted upright in the water ready for an attack. Facing him completely nude she stared, waiting for him to make a move. But neither so much as twitched for a long while.

A stalemate. The look on his face was not menacing or sneering, but calm and observant. She straightened from her defensive crouch and softened her features. What on earth could he be thinking? He didn't attack or advance on her, nor even say a word. She saw his eyes move over her body and his breath quicken. Katara remembered her nakedness and should have felt shame, but instead felt a stirring inside her, a forbidden attraction to this dangerous man.

Naughty thoughts formed in her mind. A tryst, no one would know. The thrill of it made her pulse quicken and a devious smile came to her lips as she slowly stepped from the water to stand inches from his face. Zuko stood still not wanting to make the wrong move, he allowed the closeness and swallowed heavily.

She watched his adam's apple move and his toung dart to his lips. She licked her own lip in response and brought her eyes up to meet his in a questioning stare. Closing his eyes he inclined his head and brought his lips to brush against the moist skin at her neck.

The firebender radiated warmth and Katara closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. It was spicy and masculine and as she exhaled brought her hand up to feel his hard leather armor with her fingertips. It too felt warm to the touch and heated her desire. For what, she didn't yet know. Slowly she trailed her hands down to his sides and carefully tugged the laces free, her gaze never leaving his.

If this was a trick, he thought, he would be unprotected, but, then again, the waterbender had nothing to protect her either. They would be evenly matched. He allowed her to lift the heavy breastplate over his head and she casually let it crumple into the sand. Impatiently she stripped his tunic off as well and stared at his muscled torso. Again she brought her fingertips up to his chest and stroked along fading battle scars. Her touch was light and gentle and he closed his eyes to the pleasure of it.

Zuko felt his arousal press against his trousers and his cheeks pinken. Her touch was cool and yet made his skin burn. Cautiously he brought his arm around her and lightly pressed between her shoulderblades, encouraging her closer. His other hand reached for hers at his chest and brought it up around his neck then trailed his fingers down her arm and around to the small of her back.

There was no turning back now, the thrill of her brazen actions spurned her further and she slipped her fingers into the top of his trousers. Impatiently she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Please, come play with me."

Zuko couldn't believe this was happening, consorting with the enemy. A beautiful, alluring enemy. He turned his head to lick at her neck and whispered back, "Are you sure?" She answered by pulling the drawstring open and shoving his pants down.

Katara pressed her nakedness against him and moaned softly, "Yes," as she turned away and headed back into the water.

Quickly, Zuko toed off his boots and stepped out of his clothes. He stood there on the riverbank a moment and watched the girl lower herself into the water and turn to face him. She stared at him in all his glory, and her cheeks heated with innocence. She had never seen a man naked before and it was strange that her first encounter would be with the Fire Nation prince, a man who had shown nothing but hostility towards her.

Katara playfully splashed and smiled up at the prince. He smiled back crookedly and stepped into the river with her. Afraid this was all some dream, he pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and she shivered with excitement and anticipation. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed his face into her breasts. As he nuzzled the firm mounds she released his hair from the severe topknot and draped it over his shoulder.

As of yet Zuko had not kissed her and she brought her hand to his chin and tilted his lips up to hers. His pulse quickened when he realized how real it all was. There was no thought to the future as his lips collided with hers. All he wanted was this girl, this moment of pure pleasure to last forever. Their toungs tentatively explored each other's mouths as hands explored skin, sinfully touching forbidden places.

Their kisses reached a fever pitch and they broke apart to stare at one another breathless and heaving, lips swollen with passion. She was ready for him. Her gaze burned him with the scorching heat of her need.

Zuko reached under the water between them and slowly stroked the inside of her thigh, working his way to the core of her womanhood. Gently he parted her folds and slid two fingers into her silky wetness. Katara gasped and locked eyes with him as he rhythmically stroked her. She reached down and grasped his hard length, marvelling at how large he was, and wondered if he would fit within her.

Unable to wait any longer, she guided him into her. He moaned at the tight feel of her passage and slid into her with agonizing slowness until he reached her barrier. He stopped in shock, surely she was not a virgin? Her behavior was so wonton, so experienced.

Katara groaned in protest, she had gone this far, she wouldn't stop now. She grasped his hips and pulled him deeper. A strangled cry escaped her throat, part pleasure, part pain. Afraid to move, Zuko remained still as she adjusted and waited for her to start moving again.

Eyes squeezed shut, she pressed her forehead to his and waited for the ache to subside as she curled her fingers into his hair. Katara's breath deepened as she began to grind her hips in slow circles on his shaft. They moaned in pleasure, their passionate grunts and sighs carried away by the sounds of rushing water.

In the fury of their lovemaking firebender and waterbender unknowingly released powers that mingled and created a heavy cloud of mist that shrouded the lovers and hid their tangled bodies from the night.


End file.
